Fluffy redhead
by Maeko-chi
Summary: Otoya x OC Not my best but I hope someone enjoys it. I'd like to know what you think :


Just a normal day.

Yuna Tomaso was sitting at the table, a notepad in front of her with a pencil stuck in between her lips, staring hard at it.

Her partner had been chosen randomly for this one. Her and Ittoki Otoya had to write two songs with different plots and combine them.

Said boy was sitting cross legged on a pillow on the floor, clicking the pen nonstop.

Then it stopped.

* * *

"..ne, Yuna-chan."

"What is it, Ittoki?" She asked boredly, clicking more lead into the mechanical pencil.

The song had no plot and she frowned at it, discontent.

She rested her cheek in her palm and turned her grass green eyes toward him. His face was streaked pink and he kept his eyes on his fingers, fiddling endlessly with the ends of his pants. What was he thinking..?

"Um, well you see.. I um, well-" "Spit it out already" she said bending her knee up in the air.

He fidgeted, then seemed to get a new courage and looked her dead in the eye "I want to kiss you!" he declared. She coughed, the saliva catching in her throat and she gasped before looking at him. "What? Why on earth?!"

"..I knew you'd act like that" he mumbled, pouting so cutely. Darn him.

Yuna threw her arms up in frustration and glared at him. "And just how am I supposed to react, huh?"

She plastered on the cheesiest innocent smile and batted her eyes "Okay!~ Anything for you, Otoya-kuun!" The sarcasm dripped off each word.

She sighed "Otoya.. I- that's not something you say without reason."

"But I do have a reason!" he insisted a little to loudly, scotching forward.

"And what would that be?" she said crossing her legs "I will not be your practice dumby"

"No," he shook his head "Its not that. You..you just look kissable is all. And.."

"And?"

"And..I like you. People kiss when they like each other, right?"

He looked up with amber eyes that if she looked in long enough, it was like molten lava over fall leaves and she'd melt.. Oh heaven help me. He's so frickin innocent.

Yuna's face was noticeably red as she leaned back, trying to put as much distance between her wavering determination and the adorable vixen who caused such emotions to come up.

"Gosh, Otoya." She said, closing her eyes.

"First of all, this is a no romance school. And second, this is a little to forward. I don't want to get expelled over the only rule there is."

His eyes visibly watered up and she flinched. "So..you don't like me?" he sniffled, cocking his head just so. "No. I mean..well its not that I don't like you, otoya. This just isn't right. And, um. What I mean is.."

She made the mistake of looking in his eyes. Crap.

"Come here."

"Yay!" he yipped, bounding up-so much like a little dog-and gripped her shoulders. She jerked back at the sudden invasion of the bubble, going back to far and falling out of the chair, feeling his body press on her as they tumbled.

"Stupid" she breathed but her breath hitched as he captured her lips.

It was a chaste kiss. Innocent, like the sweet boy who was giving it. His lips barely moved. But it was perfect. He pulled back, cocking his head to look at her. "What is it?" he asked, referring to the blood red shade that was her face, her half lidded eyes and the grip on his arm sleeve.

She smiled up at him, still breathless. "You silly dog" was all she said as she put a hand in his hair and pulled him down.

Their lips met once more and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Fail DX

* * *

Geez! If I could write what I get in my head, it'd be such a wonderful day. But until then…

Mmkay, I was watching an AMV on utube and this popped in my head. But about halfway in I lost my inspiration so I had to play by ear. I like fluff and I can do little clips, but a full story and I lose it so sorry if it sucks. I'm sure you'll get over it.

That OC was made up on the spot, I just googled anime girl with black hair and green eyes and the name Yuna shot in my head.

I'm completely in love with Otoya right now-have been for a while but his epicness hit me all over again recently- and I was thinking of a genderbend of Tokiya because his personality does go good with Otoya, but I felt like adding someone random.

Reviews are welcome. I might do more if I get encouragement but as far as I know right now-this is a one shot. I'm trying to do more with the No. 6 genderbend but I'm hitting a drama block. I try to get it but I end up just staring at a blank word doc.

I'm rambling so I'll shut up and get out of your life.

Hope you liked it, certainly not my best.

I don't own Otoya, Uta no prince sama or anything involved with it. I own Yuna just cause she came outta my head.

peace out, peeps.


End file.
